Return of The Eds
Return of The Eds is the first episode of the fanfiction Ed, Edd, Edward 'n Eddy. The name is rather fitting. Story Summer is near in the secluded cul-de-sac known as Peach Creek, kids are playing outside and the Eds are up to something... "The scam ready yet?!" Eddy asked Edd. "I'm working as fast as I can, Eddy", Edd replied as if he was annoyed. Ed and Edward were standing by them. "What is it Double D, a can opener", Ed said. Ed's mind seemed set on can openers, mainly because he was freed by one that morning. "I think it's somethin' fancy, maybe a wallet", Edward said. "Wallet", Edd overheard, "Why can't you be patient and not be pondering with your ridiculious theories?" "Language, Double D. You don't want your parents to find out that you've been talking with big words", Eddy said. Edd groaned in frustration. "It's done", Edd told the others. It was a trap, one that's supposed to capture burglers before they get into the "sucker's" house. "Ed, now", Eddy ordered. "ROBBER TRAP", Ed yelled. "Look at that, that's way cooler than a wallet", Edward advertised. "I'd like to buy your burgler trap", Rolf offered. "Do you have real money and not animals or whatever you use", Eddy questioned. "Yes", Rolf replied. "It costs one buck", Eddy told. "Sold", Rolf answered while giving him four quarters. Eddy took off, Ed, Edd and Edward followed. "BLURT", Rolf exclaimed as the trap sprung on him. "Eddy, have you a clue what you've just done! You've bound Rolf, Karma might not get you but he will surely seek vengence", Edd chewed-out. "We'll be slurpin' jawbreakers in no time", Eddy said to Ed and Edward. "Have you been listening to what I've been saying", Edd shouted. "LOOK", Ed shouted. The others looked in the air as a green comfortable-looking chair flew through the air, the sight was astonishing! "Holy crap", the boys exclaimed in unison. "Man, that frickin' thing came from the godang Junkyard", Edward said. A crashing sound came from the distance, followed by Kevin bellowing, "DORKS!" "Ah, crap", Eddy complained. Despite Eddy's grumbling, the Eds investigated Kevin's bellowing. The Eds arrived at Kevin's house, there was Kevin's new porch only with a green chair smashed into it, the awning was completely destroyed. "Look what you dorks did to my porch, I oughta pound ya", Kevin exclaimed. Kevin went to punch Eddy in the face. Thinking fast, Eddy said,"It wasn't us, it was the Mucky Boys!" Remembering that the last time was a hoax, Kevin replied ,"Screw you!" Kevin didn't believe what Eddy was saying but some how, against his character Kevin let the Eds go without pounding them. "Eddy that was bullcrap, ''lying to Kevin", Edd complained. "He was gonna beat us up, I had to think of somethin'", Eddy argued. The two began arguing. "Um, guys", Edward said. Edd annd Eddy continued arguing. "Dudes", Edward muttered. "Oh, oh, let me, GUYS", Ed exclaimed. "What", Edd and Eddy said in unison. "Ho-" "Lets go to the Junkyard to prove to Sockhead that the Mucky Boys are real", Eddy interrupted. Kevin was sitting in his room,"Those dorks were tryin' to lie to me, were they, What the heck am I thinkin', them Eds are just a bunch of liein' cowards. Darn!" Kevin got out of bed and went to get his friends. The Eds had made it to the Junkyard and had began their search. "Mucky Boys, oh Mucky Boys", Ed shouted. Ed approached an old car lodged in a junk pile, he banged on it,"Are you in there?" Edward looked around, he opened up an discarded furnace,"Nope, not in here." Edward stood on top of a junk pile, he saw something in the old van. "Guys, the Mucky Boys are in the old van", Edward shouted. "Eddy's in our van, Edward", Edd corrected. "Whoops." "Dude, what are we doing", Jester asked Kevin. "Rolf too is curious about Kevin's intentions", Rolf said. Kevin stopped at the gate to the Junkyard, he turned around,"This is Mucky Boy Search-Two." "Mucky Boys are not real, no", Rolf asked. "We had no luck in the Construction Site so we're lookin' here", Kevin told. "So Mucky Boys are not in Construction Site", Rolf uttered. "I think Kevin's getting tired of yer questions", Jester replied. Rolf cussed at Jester, causing him to say,"Bad move Farmer-Boy." Jester tackled Rolf and began beating him up. "Stop that or I'll drop you", Kevin commanded. Rolf and Jester's fray stopped. "Now if I were a Mucky-Boy, where'd I be", Eddy said to himself. Ed and Edward seemed to be in their own little world,"Hey, Ed check this out." Edward said. Edward ran up to the top of a junk pile but when he tried to jump, he lost his footing and slid down it with his legs close to his face. Ed laughed at the the loony actions of Edward. "It'd be funny if it didn't hurt so DANG MUCH", Edward half joked. Ed laughed even harder. Ed seen a junk pile and ran up it,"Slide on the trash", he slid down it then ran up it again,"Slide on the trash", he slid down it then ran up it again,"Slide on the trash", this time instead of sliding down it, he lost his balance and tumbled down it then said,"Ouch." Edd witnessed the accident,"Lovable oaf." Edward knew Ed was okay and laughed, Ed laughed too. "Can't you two just ''SHUT UP", Eddy ordered. "Let them have their fun", Edd silenced. "Fine, I need to figger out where the Mucky Boys are", Eddy said. "Judging from how Ed and Edward are doing here, the Mucky Boys, if they exist can be anywhere", Edd told. Ed and Edward were playing Tag, Ed was being chased by Edward,"I'm gonna git chya, Ed!" Ed ran into the side of a junk pile, which collapsed revealing a hidden cave. "Cool", Ed's voice echoed in the cave. "How unlikely", Edd said. "But OF COURSE, humans, wild or otherwise need shelter", Edd exclaimed. "Let's call it Mucky-Cave", Eddy uttered. The Eds began exploring Mucky-Cave. Kevin, Rolf and Jester were starting to believe the Eds are indeed liars. "This is stupid, Kevin. I think them dorks sent us on a wild goose chase", Jester informed. Infuriated at Eddy for lieing, Kevin bellowed,"DORKS!" "What", Edward asked. Mucky-Cave exits right into Kevin's location. "Hey ya guys", Jonny exclaimed. "What do you think they're doing, Plank", Jonny asked the piece of wood with a face drawn on it. "Go away, Jonny", Jester commanded. "Why",Jonny joked. "Cause yer annoying", Kevin replied. "Why?" "YOU TIRE THE PATIENCE OF THE SON OF A SHEPHERD", Rolf exclaimed while tackling Jonny. Jonny disappeared over the top of a junk pile. "OH MY GOD", he exclaimed. A Mucky Boy stood at the top of a junk pile, the Mucky Boy let out a war cry and two others appeared. One hit Rolf with a wrench and another roared. Leader shouted. The Eds exclaimed and ran out of the Junkyard. "We now have -23 reputation points", Edd informed. Epilogue The Mucky Boys sat around a campfire when they heard something. They looked over to see what made the noise, nothing. A small mound of junk jumped out, flapped its arms in the air,"SKWAK-EDY, SQAK-EDY SKWACK-EDY!" The Mucky Boys exclaimed and ran out of the Junkyard for good. "Hah-hah, your Mucky-smarts are no match for my Eddy-smarts", said Eddy disguised as a junk pile. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes